Clans
Fūma Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Fūma Clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) are a common clan. They are well-reputed for their creation and use of the Fūma Shuriken, often times producing exceptional shurikenjutsu specialists. ♦ Start with a +2 in Taijutsu. Hōzuki Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Hōzuki Clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) are a family that originates from Kirigakure. They possess special hiden that allow them to manipulate and turn their bodies fully or partially into water. ♦ Must have Water Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu. Yuki Clan Clan Head ??? Status Open The Yuki Clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) is a clan that originally comes from Kirigakure. They possess the frightening bloodline limit, Ice Style. ♦ Must have Ice Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu. ---- Families are a sub-type of clan that are much smaller in numbers. Whereas Clans are a type of Extended Family, which can number up to hundreds of individuals, families are only conjugal in nature. Meaning that they only consist of spouses and unmarried children. Families in Amegakure often come from clans that already exist and have migrated to other hidden villages outside of Amegakure. Aburame Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Aburame Family (油女家, Aburame-ke) are one of Konoha's four noble families. They are infamous of their use of special chakra-eating bugs that nest within the bodies of the Aburame. ♦ Must have Parasitic Insects Jutsu as their 1st bukijutsu slot. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu. Akimichi Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Akimichi Family (秋道家, Akimichi-ke) are another of Konoha's four noble families. They are known for their hiden which allows them to change their size to gigantic proportion. ♦ Must have Yang Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu or Strength. Hagoromo Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Hagoromo Family (羽衣家, Hagoromo-ke) are one of the many families within Konoha. They have been a historical ally of the Uchiha Family, even before the formation of Konoha. ♦ Start with a +2 in one attribute. Hatake Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Hatake Family (はたけ家, Hatake-ke) are one of the many families within Konoha. They have been known to produce excellent shinobi with an innate talent for the Lightning Style. ♦ Must have Lightning Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu or Speed. Hyūga Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Hyūga Family (日向家, Hyūga-ke) are one of Konoha's four noble families. They possess the Byakugan, a dōjutsu which gives them an almost entire 360 degrees of vision and see chakra precisely such that they can see the chakra pathway system. ♦ Must have Gentle Fist as their 1st bukijutsu slot. ♦ Start with a +2 in Taijutsu. Jūgo's Family Family Head ??? Status Open Jūgo's Family is an unnamed and far-flung family that possesses a bloodline limit which allows them to passsively absorb natural energy around them. However, this comes at a the cost of sudden and uncontrollable fits of madness, causing them to suddenly berserk. ♦ Must have Sage Transformation as their 1st bukijutsu slot. ♦ Start with a +2 in Senjutsu. Inuzuka Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Inuzuka Family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) are a family in Konoha that are known for their ninken companions that they fight with. They can easily be spotted by the red markings on their cheeks. ♦ Must have Four Legs Technique as their 1st bukijutsu slot. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu or Perception. Kurama Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Kurama Family (鞍馬家, Kurama-ke) are one of the many families within Konoha. They have been known to produce excellent genjutsu specialists, and even possess a rare bloodline limit that allows them to bend reality to their will. ♦ Must have Yin Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Genjutsu. Nara Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Nara Family (奈良家, Nara-ke) are one of Konoha's many families. They are known for tending to their deer and their ability to manipulate their shadows. ♦ Must have Yin Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu or Intelligence. Orochi Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Orochi Family (おろち家, Orochi-ke) are a clan originally hailing from the Land of Sound. They are known for producing specialists with exceptional abilities in space–time ninjutsu and body modifications. ♦ Must have Summoning Jutsu as their 1st bukijutsu slot. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu or Intelligence. Sarutobi Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Sarutobi Family (猿飛家, Sarutobi-ke) is one of Konoha's noble families. They have an affinity for fire and are known for their devotion to the Senju philosophy: The Will of Fire. ♦ Must have Fire Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu. Senju Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Senju Family (千手家, Senju-ke) are better known as one of the founding families of Konohagakure. They possess the extremely rare bloodline limit, Wood Style. ♦ Have uncapped stamina (can go to 30 points). ♦ Start with a +2 in one attribute. Shimura Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Shimura Family (志村家, Shimura-ke) are one of Konoha's many families. The Shimura are historical allies of the Senju, and possess an affinity for Wind Style. ♦ Must have Wind Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu. Uchiha Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Uchiha Family (うちは家, Uchiha-ke) are one of the founding families of Konoha. They are reputed to be among Konoha's strongest, second only to the Senju Family, given their ability in power that is only enhanced by their dōjutsu, the Sharingan. ♦ Must have Fire Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Perception. Uzumaki Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Uzumaki Family (うずまき家, Uzumaki-ke) is one of Konoha's many families. They are famously reputed for their advanced knowledge and use of fūinjutsu. ♦ Have uncapped stamina (can go to 30 points). ♦ Start with a +2 in Stamina. Yamanaka Family Family Head ??? Status Open The Yamanaka Family (山中家, Yamanaka-ke) is one of Konoha's many families. They specialize in mind-related techniques and run a local floral shop in Konohagakure. ♦ Must have Yin Style as their affinity. ♦ Start with a +2 in Ninjutsu.